Gaia
Stats ) Gaia Chest ( ) |species=(unique) |head=(unique) |movement=Flying |head colour=4FD827 |body colour=ACC7D2 |credits=Look-a-troopa}} About This enemy is the embodiment of the world, and functions as the final boss of Stick Ranger, along with Chronos. Story In the time before time, in the first creation, there was Chaos. Chaos decided to become more than a concept, and to have form, and made one. With this form came Life, which was inspired by Chaos, and which became the form of Gaia. Gaia's Sneeze of Life gave birth to time (in the form of Chronos), as well as the many universes. Upon the existence of the Gods of Epon, Gaia managed to explain their paradoxical existences to them, which caused them to downgrade themselves into lower forms, thus turning them into the gods of Nope. For some time, the Creation Trio pondered on what they would create, and how they would create it, and how their creations would come to grow. It was eventually decided that they would create beings with both life and death: mortals. While pondering this idea, many other beings later came into existence, and a few of these beings were allowed to help in the creation of mortal life. While three other gods created the mortal form and energy, Gaia was the one who granted mortal life. However, before the first creation, many of the nonliving initial forms of mortals were desecrated by Satan, who had gone back in time to get revenge on Epimetheus and Prometheus. Satan's existence was allowed to carry out past this event so as to not cause time paradoxes (as decided by Chaos and Chronos), though Gaia promised to later enact her judgment on the mortal. The "Truth Twins" came from the body of Gaia. For some time, Gaia had entrusted the demideity Teteoh to dealing with the most unloyal of mortalkind, though, upon Gaia's requested visit to Teteoh's realm, Teteoh utilized the captured souls of the unloyal kind to create Quetzalcoatl and Xolotl, which were used as weapons in the ensuing fight between Teteoh and Gaia. Teteoh came very close to slaying Gaia, though Gaia then cried out for other deities to come to save her, and her cry was answered by a number of beings who then used their combined powers to slay Teteoh. However, as Teteoh came back again and again, it was realized that a greater solution was needed. So, eventually, Gaia and Chaos drained the life and death from Teteoh's form, putting them into a state of limbo, and Chronos erased much of Teteoh's existence from the timeline. Then, Teteoh's form before Awakening was slain. Though this had erased Teteoh from existence, it allowed them to team up with the nonexistent gods of Nope/Epon in the same nonexistent plane. Quetzalcoatl and Xolotl were allowed to continue their paradoxical existence in agreement to never again oppose the Creation Trio, though Gaia and Chaos, in anger, cursed them to roam in ugly forms. One of Gaia's greatest followers at the time was the first fairy, Neil. Banishment of the Seven By the time that Gaia had been allowed to enact her punishment on Satan, she also noticed that six others had begun leading factions of Epon sympathizers, to the extent of about a third of the living population at the time, and that they were starting to kill off those who didn't join them. So, Gaia decided to deal with all of the sinners against the Pantheon in one fell swoop. Gaia created the Arca Mala, using the remains of Melalo as a Soul Cage. Then, Gaia had the Arca Mala absorb the entirety of Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Belphegor. The Arca Mala was then sent to wonder the plane of the Separ Dimension, where, upon landing in the torture realm of Hell, it reached the end of its life. The Seven managed to escape from the infernal chaos of the beings death, and arose in power to become the Princes of Hell. Entilis Gaia later created the Entiphon species some time after many other species had been created. Neil helped her in created the planet Entilis, which was then populated with the Entiphon species, and placed in the center of the Prism, so as to retain Gaia's influence on the realm otherwise controlled by the Archdemons. First Great Banishment This event was when Gaia banished Lilith, along with many other demons, to the plane of Hell. Blackspell the Betrayer Upon finding out that a fragment of Teteoh had been brought back into existence, and was now inhabiting the planet of Ludus-Prime, Gaia sent the monsters created in the Wonder Jungle from Artemus to go and destroy the fragment of Teteoh, and to not rest or stop destruction until the task was complete. - In this timeline, Gaia is killed by Chaos during the Reckoning. - The Ones Who Went Back changed the timeline, so as to save Gaia from being killed by Chaos. Category:Stick Ranger Enemies Category:Gods Category:Characters